Torn
Torn is one of the main characters in the Jak and Daxter games. He is first introduced in Jak II when he is referred to by Kor as a member of the Underground. Personality Torn is not a friendly character, and acts coldly towards Jak and Daxter when they first encounter. At one stage, Daxter argues with Torn in the slum hideout, because him and Jak were the ones doing all the work, and Torn was the one getting all the credit. As the story progresses, Jak begins to discover Torn's soft side. When Jak is reunited with Torn in act II of Jak 3, Torn is happy to see him. Torn feels guilty when he tells Jak that he is on the front line, fighting the metal heads at the port. Weapons At the beginning of Jak II, Torn is seen holding a knife, which is later on strapped to his back. Torn is never seen using the knife on screen. Torn also carries duel pistols with him. He uses a Vulcan Cannon, which he gives to Jak midway through the events of Jak II. Roles Jak II In Jak II, Torn is mission control for the underground against baron praxis and he frequently sends Jak on missions to uncover information about the city, the Metal Heads, and Baron Praxis are the 2 main enemies of Jak's. Telling Jak and Daxter that these missions are both help to the Underground's cause and prerequisites to meeting the Shadow. Torn later ends up selling the Underground out after being threatened by Praxis to kill Ashelin, the girl he likes, who is also an Underground spy and the daughter of the Baron. As an ex-Krimson Guard of high authority he has witnessed the Baron's evil deeds but after many battles he saw the flaws in the Baron's ways and sought out a way to remove him from his position of the Baron's. In leaving the Krimson Guard, Torn was approached by The Shadow, Leader of the Underground, A resistence against the Baron and his tyrannical ways. Torn became the Shadow's right hand man and is the main coordinater for the movement. Jak first meets Torn after Kor, who is thought to be a friend to the underground, suggests that he goes to them for help after escaping from the Baron's Prison with Daxter. Jak 3 In Jak 3, Torn is now leader of the force that replaced Haven City's Krimson Guards, the 'Freedom league'. They now wear blue armour and are seen wandering around the city in various places. After the Baron was defeated and the young Samos took The child Jak through the Rift, Torn was left to coordinate the movement alone with Ashelin, Tess, and Samos the Sage. When Jak returns from the Wasteland to Haven City, he and Daxter both go to the Naughty Ottsel only to find that the bar has been turned into a makeshift base for the Freedom fighters. Torn helps Jak later in the game as a source of information on the new Krimzon Guard death bots' forces, and helps Jak infiltrate the meatal head's nest, along with the help of Sig. He is also around when Jak and Daxter must save the port from the attack of Metal Heads and KG Bots. Jak X One of the racers in Jak X, he also was one of the people who were poisoned. During this time period he devloped a closer relationship with Ashelin. Etimology Torn's name spawns from the word Thorn, which is synonym to spike, meaning that he is keen on the things he does and has a somewhat "spiky" personality. Category: Characters Category:Krimzon Guard Category:Freedom League Category:Underground